Sandy
by Beatrice Cecily
Summary: This is a story about Hurricane Sandy and how it affects America and those he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Québec twiddled her thumbs in the hospital waiting room, occasionally glancing up at the worried faces of her family and her uncle's friends. On October 29, 2012 at about 8 pm Tropical storm Sandy hit the USA, causing damages worth at least fifty billion dollars. Sandy also mildly affected eastern Canada, including Québec. When some thing like this happens to a country, their corresponding personification is affected. Quebie and her _Papa _were fine for the most part, only getting mild colds from the incident. America was another story.

The 29th had been a relatively normal day. Everyone knew Sandy was going to hit America, but he wasn't worried because they said it was only class 1. That day he had decided to visit his brother and niece, bringing MC-y D's. The three were in the living room talking, laugh. Quebie had disassembled her burger, and ate it piece by piece. Canada had smothered his in maple. They were having a good time when America started coughing. And coughing. And coughing. His brother got up and checked to see if he was okay. Then America started coughing up blood and water. Quebie ran to call 911.

An hour later, Canada and Québec were in the hospital waiting room. As well, Britain, France, Japan, Germany, both Italys, Prussia, China and Russia, had all flown in. No one asked how they all had gotten there so fast, or why Russia was even there. Since America had been at Canada's house, the hospital he had been taken to was The Ottawa General Hospital. Everyone was very worried. No one spoke. Everything was quiet other than the sounds of the pacing Britain was doing, the sobs from Veneziano, which were muffled by Germany's shoulder, and a slight cough from the Canadians. Eventually, Quebie spoke up.

"Um, Japan-san…can I ask you something?" her voice sounding loud in comparison to the un-nerving quiet.

"_Nani_? Oh sule Québec-chan. What is it?" he seemed to have been lost in though and her question snapped him out of it.

"In 2011, when the tsunami hit, what was it like? I know the facts, but what were you feeling at the time?" she asked. Japan paused for a moment, the when China put his hand on his friend's shoulder Japan looked up.

"Well, in tluth, I was scaled. Not fol myserf, but for my peopre." His voice was barely above a whisper. This was on of the few times he showed any emotion. China gave Japan a hug. Everyone understood why she asked. It was quiet again. A few moments later, Britain spoke.

"We shouldn't be too worried. This is America after all. Knowing him, he will back on his feet in a week, yelling about being a hero and eating burgers 'til he's fat." There was a mumble of agreement. No one said anything else. At about midnight, a nurse came out. Everyone was asleep. She walked over to Canada and gently shook him a little.

"Excuse me. Are you Matthew Williams?" she asked in a quiet voice. He nodded. "Your brother asked for you." He carefully removed Prussia's head from his shoulder, and followed the nurse. When they arrived at America's room, Canada felt as if he was about to cry. America was very pale, and sweaty. His blue eyes seemed a shade or two darker, and he was hooked up to a pulse machine. That being said, America looked expectantly at his brother, and wore his signature goofy grin.

"Hey, bro. Sorry to wake you up so late. How is everything?" Canada smirked slightly.

"Everything's great. My obnoxious brother is in the hospital, so I don't have to deal with him right now."

"Wow, harsh." America commented with fake insult. The nurse walked away at that point.

"But really America, how do you feel?" she said, sitting next to his brother on the bed. Canada put is hand on his brother's, frowning at how cold it was.

"Like shit. Like someone hit me with a tropical storm." America chuckled, which turned into a cough. The Canadian's frown deepened. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine. Just a little cold. It's nothing."

"And the kid?"

"She's a little dizzy, and has a cold, but she's fine. She's really worried about you. Everyone is."

"Everyone?"

"Dad,_ papa_, the former Allies, the former axis and their brothers. Even Russia came…for some reason." The two laughed, and this time Canada was the one who ended up coughing. The elder gave him a look. "I told you. I'm fine." Canada said firmly. America let it be. The two talked for a while, until the sick American fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada awoke later to find a nurse, rather rudely, telling him to leave. He checked his watch and saw it was about 10 am, so he decided to see if everyone was still in the waiting room. Most people were already awake. Britain, Prussia and Quebie were the only ones still asleep. Japan was reading one of his weird comics (manga). China was playing cat's cradle with Russia. France was drawing a moustache on the sleeping Brit, who already sported a marker monocle. Veneziano was coloring in a coloring book for small children, and Germany was holding his pencil crayons. Romano was gently petting Québec's hair while she slept on his lap. While he stroked her hair, he was fiddling with his phone. Prussia was slumped to the side slightly leaning on his brother. "Hey." Canada said quietly. Everyone looked up at him.

"America? Are you feeling better? Vhy are you out of bed?" Germany asked quietly, waking his brother in the posses.

"Dummkopf, that's Canada." Prussia said angrily.

"It's fine. I was just wondering if anyone wants coffee?" Canada said soothingly. He saw Romano was about to wake Quebie. "You don't have to wake her. I think I would know how she likes her coffee after 32 years." He turned to France. "I know he like's Earl Gray. What does everyone else want?" the Asians both ordered green tea, and Romano said he wanted to try this "mot-yay mot-yay" Québec was always raving about. Then France smacked him for his terrible French. Prussia decided to go with him, to see what a "Timmie's" was. There was a hint of normalcy. When they got to Timmie's, Prussia was amazed at how homey it felt. He ended up adding a maple doughnut to the order. When they got back, Britain was awake, and blissfully unaware of his lovely black marker beard, moustache and monocle. He quietly thanked Canada for the tea. Canada handed China and Japan their teas and they both said thank you in their native tongues. Next Canada had Prussia take both of Québec's guns and instructed Romano to, carefully wake the sleeping province. He did as he was told, and she nearly broke Romano's nose, waking up with a start, reaching to shoot her guns. After she was awake, and said sorry to her boyfriend, her blank guns were returned to her and the young couple were given their coffees. Turns out Romano doesn't like coffee, even mixed with hot chocolate. He tried to say the name of the drink again, and this time Québec was the one to scold him for his bad French, and spent the next fifteen minutes trying to help him say _moitié-moitié_. Canada smiled slightly. It was nice to know that despite everything, everyone was at least trying to act normal. A little while later a doctor came out and told them that Alfred was getting worse. He was still unconscious and going to need surgery to get all the fluid out of his lings. Since Canada was his twin brother and next of kin, he signed the forms. There was a stiff silence after the doctor left. Finally Canada had an idea. "Why don't we all go to my house?" there was a murmur of agreement. As the nations left the hospital, Britain saw his reflection. Let's just say France, as a person, died that day. For about five seconds.


	3. i'm not smart

Me: *sitting in my study*

Québec: Tu as fais un error.

Me: What?

Québec: You messed up, eh.

Me: What? How?

Québec: Look at my character sheet. *hands me the sheet*

Me: What about it?

Québec: It says right there, *points* that I am dating Russia until 2033, and don't get together with Romano until 2046.

Me: So?

Québec: So? In "Sandy" Romano is petting my hair, in a loving manner! You made him drink coffee, and flat out said he was my boyfriend. You messed up!

Me: B-but you two are in love. *puppy eyes*

Québec: *scoff* that's beside the point. The point is, you messed up the timeline. You have to fix it before-

*rrrriiiiiiippppp*

-that happens. *sigh* there is a tear in all of time and space.

Me: GEEZZEE! Fine I'll fix it!

Sorry for the mistake. The next time I update it will be chapter 2, without the time paradox. : P Québec's character sheet is at the top of my profile. You should look at it.


End file.
